Survivor: Walmart and Co.
Score Table *‡ means the contestant won immunity that week. *Light blue means the contestant won a reward. *Light pink means the contestant won a reward, but they were at risk of elimination. *Orange means the contestant was at risk of elimination. *Red means the contestant was eliminated. Episode 1 The guys win immunity and reward, afterwards David and Bobby bond slightly. At the tribal council, the girls vote to eliminate one of their own. After the votes are counted, Eilfie and Carley are at risk of elimination, Eilfie has 2 votes and is safe, while Carley is eliminated with 6 votes. * Reward: Guys * Immunity: Guys * At Risk: Carley and Eilfie * Eliminated: Carley Episode 2 The girls win the award, blankets. In the next challenge the guys win immunity for the second week in a row. Back at the boy's tribe, Heath and Shane speak to each other and form a bond; at the girl's Catie and Chrissy get into a small spat. At the tribal council, the girls must eliminate another member of their tribe. Eilfie has 1 vote, while Chrissy has 6 and is eliminated. * Reward: Girls * Immunity: Guys * At Risk: Chrissy and Eilfie * Eliminated: Chrissy Episode 3 After the challenge the guys win their second reward, fishing equipment. Later the girls finally overcome the guys and win immunity after a 3-legged-race challenge. During some downtime, David and Anthony bond a great deal and start a friendship. Meanwhile, Megan's behavior rubs some of the other contestants the wrong way. At the tribal council the guys must make their first elimination, Shane, Jeremy, and Heath are at risk of elimination. Shane is eliminated with 4 votes, while Jeremy and Heath are safe with 2 votes respectively. * Reward: Guys * Immunity: Girls * At Risk: Shane, Jeremy, and Heath * Eliminated: Shane Episode 4 The girls win the challenge and win live chickens (da fuq), after a quiz game the girls also win immunity. David and Buck get into an argument about the challenges and apparently the group of people Buck likes dissolved somehow (Ally, Anthony, Brittany, Catie, David, Eilfie, Karen, and Megan) so I guess he doesn't like them anymore? I don't know.. Anyways, at the tribal council Heath, Bobby, and Jeremy were at risk of elimination. With 3 votes, Jeremy was eliminated. * Reward: Girls * Immunity: Girls * At Risk: Heath, Bobby, and Jeremy * Eliminated: Jeremy Episode 5 After an emergency rescue themed challenge, the girls win the reward and win a large supply of bathroom supplies. The immunity challenge sees the contestants racing through a maze to collect 5 medallions, the guys come out on top. The dream team (Anthony, Brittany, and Megan) feels the pressure as their alliance begins to falter. At the tribal council the girls must make their third cut, Eilfie and Brittany find themselves at risk of elimination. The votes are tied, twice, but in the end Eilfie is forced to leave. * Reward: Girls * Immunity: Guys * At Risk: Eilfie and Brittany * Eliminated: Eilfie Episode 6 The guys win the reward after a blindfolded challenge, for some reason they win doritos and mountain dew lmao.. I don't know what the immunity challenge was, but the girls won that. Anthony decides to isolate himself from the rest of the tribe, rubbing the rest of the contestants the wrong way slightly. Meanwhile, Karen is appreciated by the others for her positive behavior. Heath and Buck are at risk of elimination and with 4 votes, Heath is eliminated. * Reward: Guys * Immunity: Girls * At Risk: Heath and Buck * Eliminated: Heath Episode 7 The tribes were merged into one big group, but Anthony continued to distance himself and broke off from the Dream Team alliance. Bobby and Buck had a minor fight, arguing about something. At the first merged tribal council, Karen and Bobby were at risk of elimination and in the end, Bobby was eliminated. * Reward: None * Immunity: Tom * At Risk: Karen and Bobby * Eliminated: Bobby Episode 7 The reward challenge sees the contestants attempt to hit a target with a boomerang, Catie wins the award and shares it with Buck. They win a full course meal and bond over the food. Megan wins the immunity and bonds with Brittany, strengthening their alliance. Karen and Catie were at risk of elimination and everyone unanimously voted Karen out. * Reward: Catie and Buck * Immunity: Megan * At Risk: Karen and Catie * Eliminated: Karen Episode 8 The top 8 were divided into four groups of two and competed in a foot race, Anthony and Catie won the reward; a helicopter trip to the Great Barrier Reef. Following a balance themed challenge, Buck wins immunity. Back at the tribe, Megan and Tom bond and share stories before tribal council. Anthony, Catie, and Tom are at risk of elimination, following a tie between Catie and Anthony, Anthony is eliminated. * Reward: Anthony and Catie * Immunity: Buck * At Risk: Anthony, Catie, and Tom * Eliminated: Anthony Episode 9 Megan wins immunity following a bizarre challenge involving seesaws.. Ally breaks away from the others and isolates herself. At the tribal council, Tom, Ally, and Catie are at risk for elimination, but Ally's actions earlier in the day cost her the competition. * Reward: None * Immunity: Megan * At Risk: Tom, Ally, and Catie * Eliminated: Ally Episode 9 Catie wins the reward, a horseback ride with food and beer, an overnight stay on a cot, and a breakfast at Outback Cowboy Camp. Brittany wins the immunity. David and Megan have a minor fight. Tom and Catie are at risk of elimination and Catie is eliminated with 4 votes. * Reward: Catie * Immunity: Brittany * At Risk: Tom and Catie * Eliminated: Catie Episode 10 * Reward: Buck * Immunity: Buck * At Risk: Brittany, Megan, and David * Eliminated: Brittany